Xanthe Donovan Polisirton
From the Fairview Comics, the free encyclopedia. Xanthe Donovan Polisirton is a fictional comic book character appearing in issues created by Fairview Comics. Zitron A brother of Kym He is not allowing the Xiamen take Kym Polisirton to court for punishment and jail. He has destroyed the court and freed Kym. the Xiamen can not find them at all. A son of King Theosaureus He speaks with King Theosaureus and Theophilus for short time as he is not important in this issue. Zitron--the mysterious force of the different world The Xia faces Zitron by confusing whether to trust him or not because they do not know him, but know him as if he is actually Theo. They tried to fight Zitron without questioning him. Zitron blast the Xia all over with his own elemental energ by informing them that they are losing Zitron's trust once more again. The truthful reason Zitron actually wants to join the Xia by wanting to clear Myk's bad name, informing them that she is not a traitor. Then the Xia accused him of being a traitor, upsetting him so much more than he thought. He tells the Xia that the Xia are villains to him. Is Zitron A Theo? The Xia and the Zemo see Zitron right there before they saw Theo in different time world. They are trying to capture Zitron, but they are trapped by the ground. Vivacious Xiamen Armstrong is shocking to see Zitron so much more than he thought wrong about Zitron. He finally sees the light in Zitron as he realizes that he is not traitor after all. He wonders where this went, what happened, and who started making a trouble calling him a traitor before. Armstrong informs Zitron that he clears Zitron's name up anyways. Zitron asks him to clean his sister's name, too. He tells Zitron that his sister is always good and trusted for pretty long time. Zitron seems confused with his own future. He realizes that he comes too late. Armstrong suspects that Zitron is behind all the news with his sister, Xiamen, and the Xia. The Ambush Zitron and Zeck are confusing by this when the Oman telepathically sensed quickly and protected Zitron and Zeck and others from something. Oman is killed protecting Zitron and Zeck first. Zitron is shocked by Oman's death. The Deaths of Omar, Omak, and Oman Zitron privately talks with Zeck about what he feels about three guys who saved their life and protected them. He wants to owe them all and decides to stop whoever killed them. Another death of former teammate Zitron and Zeck hears the bad news coming and shocks to hear their former teammate and best friend--Tosaku--one of the Vivacious Xiamen. Zitron is so furious at Strangers, deciding to do something much more than he did. The talk with Myk Zitron comes by telling Myk that there are times he needs to set things right and end the threats real quick. Myk asks Zitron what does he mean by "times". He tells Myk to remember how she went to three places at one time and reminds her that he has one place at few times. Myk confuses by this, wondering if he is the future like Nido. Zitron tells Myk that he fails to see several things that are not meant for Myk to be a protector of the crystal palace, good person, and good member of the Xia. Myk tells Zitron that the Xiamen forgave her once and for all. Zitron tells Myk to go take a look at the place and her own family, asking if she knows what happened to her family and wanting to know if Myk remembers anything at all. Category:Xia Category:Real Names